Luna's Deck: Descent of the Moonlight Dragon
'' Luna's Deck: Descent of the Moonlight Dragon ''is a Special Deck based off a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO. Features Contains 44 cards *44-card Deck **1 Moonlight Gold Rare **2 Moonlight Ultra Rare **3 Moonlight Super Rare **37 Moonlight Parallel Rare *Focuses on the Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO character, Luna *Introduces 5 new ace Dragons that are to be in Luna's disposal. *A new parallel foil rarity. *Contains an enhancement pack of 5 out of 8 possible cards. *Contains a double-sided shiny playmat with a Dueling Guide on the other side. *Contains a specialized, golden coloured rulebook. *Contains 70 card sleeves containing Luna herself and the boss monster of the archetype, "Chaos Rift Beast - Moonlight Zero Dragon" *The cover card is "Chaos Rift Beast - Moonlight Zero Dragon" Recommended *''Unknown as of now'' Deck List This Deck includes: *(CDN01-JP001) Rift Beast - Focus Zero Dragon (Moonlight Super Rare) *(CDN01-JP002) Rift Beast - Zero Burst Dragon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP003) Rift Beast - Gemini Zero Dragon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP004) Rift Beast - Spirit Zero Dragon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP005) Freezing Rift Beast - Absolute Zero Dragon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP006) Gandalf, Grey Sorcerer of the Blood Moon (Moonlight Super Rare) *(CDN01-JP007) Frodo, Hobbit of the Blood Moon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP008) Aisha, Succubus of the Blood Moon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP009) Galileo, Magical Astronomer of the Blood Moon x2 (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP010) Kepler, Magical Astronomer of the Blood Moon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP011) Hayabusa, Shinobi of the Blood Moon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP012) Merlin, Sorcerer of the Blood Moon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP013) Merlina, Sorceress of the Blood Moon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP014) Ayane, Kunoichi of the Blood Moon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP015) Blood Moon Kuriboh (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP016) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP017) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP018) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP019) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP020) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP021) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP022) Ancient Spirit of the Crimson Eclipse (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP023) Crystal Crimson Eclipse (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP024) Swamp King of the Crimson Eclipse (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP025) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP026) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP027) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP028) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP029) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP030) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP031) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP032) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP033) Ancient Sword of the Crimson Eclipse (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP034) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP035) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP036) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP037) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP038) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP039) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JP040) Chaos Rift Beast - Moonlight Zero Dragon (Moonlight Gold Rare) *(CDN01-JP041) Assault Rift Beast - Hellfire Burst Zero Dragon (Moonlight Ultra Rare) *(CDN01-JP042) Crystal Rift Beast - Storm Zero Dragon (Moonlight Super Rare) *(CDN01-JP043) Assault Rift Beast - Graviton Zero Dragon (Moonlight Ultra Rare) Enhancement Pack List This enhancement pack includes: *(CDN01-JPV01) Ruin Pendulum, the Dracofiend (Moonlight Ultra Rare) *(CDN01-JPV02) Vlad, the Impaler of the Blood Moon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JPV03) Dracula, Vampire Lord of the Blood Moon (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JPV04) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JPV05) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JPV06) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JPV07) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) *(CDN01-JPV08) (Moonlight Parallel Rare) Category:Preconstructed Decks